The present invention relates to an aerodynamically shaped bicycle.
Competition bicycle riding is performed both indoors and outdoors. In indoor bicycle competitions, the cyclists ride on an oval shaped track. There is little to no movement of air within the competition arena. When the cyclist is pedaling forward, the cyclist encounters drag as a function of the cyclist moving through the still air. The relative direction of the air to the cyclist is generally head on. As such, the aerodynamic shape of the bicycle is optimized assuming that air is directed head on to the bicycle. To this end, in an effort to reduce drag, engineers have designed bicycles having an airfoil shape. The airfoil shape promotes laminar flow of air over the bicycle frame and fork which aids in the reduction of drag. Generally, these airfoil shapes are similar to airplane wings, specifically, a round front with a pointed rear.
In outdoor competition racing, the cyclist may ride in windy conditions. The wind may blow in any direction three-hundred-sixty degrees (360°) about the cyclist. Accordingly, the angle of attack between the cyclist and the wind may vary. The cyclist experiences uncontrollable wind forces at varying angles. Nonetheless, engineers design the aerodynamic shape of the bicycle to be similar to airplane wings, specifically, a round front with a pointed rear.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the art for an improved outdoor competition racing bicycle that is aerodynamically shaped for changing wind conditions.